Stonefur's Last Stand
by The Kolt
Summary: The title says it all. One-shot.


**Stonefur's Last Stand**

_A heroic story of a Deputy that saved two apprentices' lives._

The hole was dim and musty. It was crowded even though four scrawny cats were kept prisoners in it. Dull light filtered in through the opening. A shadow of the ShadowClan guard was unmistakably cast down into the prison. Four tabby cats lay weakened at the end of the hole. Two bedraggled apprentices lay flanking each other. A gray she-cat flanked a tom's gray striped pelt.

Stonefur, the gray tom, stared dully at the others. They were all so brutally treated. They were abused and got nothing at all. No food, no water, no fresh air. Just an endless eternity in a dingy hole that made them sick to the bone. His dull eyes blinked slowly. When they opened back up the shadow of the guard was gone. An idea popped into Stonefur's head, but he pushed it back knowing that it'll get him into much trouble.

He shifted his position and tried to stretch in the cramped space. His tail accidentally brushed Mistyfoot's nose. She sneezed and stared silently at Stonefur. _Sorry,_ Stonefur mouthed. Mistyfoot closed her eyes and gently fell back to sleep. Stonefur just stared at her. His sister didn't deserve any of this. Just because they were half ThunderClan, which they hadn't figured out since a couple of moons ago, didn't mean that they had to be treated so poorly.

A gruff grunt sounded at the entrance of the small, crowded tunnel. Boulder, a large ShadowClan warrior that was formerly a rogue, sat there snarling at the prisoners. "Come on you worthless pieces of scum," he seethed through his sharp, vicious teeth. Stonefur just glared at him with dim spirited eyes. He pushed himself against the ground and closed his eyes. The sound of paws sliding on dirt filled his ears.

A claw scratched his ear, and Stonefur felt it swell and start bleeding out crimson blood. Teeth took a firm grip on his scruff and easily dragged him out of the tunnel. Bright light blinded him. He wasn't used to the outside world as much as he used to be. His ear still bleeding, Stonefur pricked it and listened to the multiple whisperings. He could tell they were other cats, cats of the traitor clan TigerClan.

Stonefur squirmed all the way to Bonehill, which on the very top sat Tigerstar, a malicious clan traitor. Featherpaw and Stormpaw were cruelly dragged besides Stonefur. The cats surrounding the three captives were pressing themselves against the ground.

_They must've kept Mistyfoot back in the tunnel, _Stonefur thought. _But why?_ He glared at the evil TigerClan leader. His eyes blazed with hatred, his fur pricked on edge while his tail flicked crossly at him. "You traitor!" Stonefur yowled. He stood his ground while staring at him. His old self kept coming back to him by the second, but a gust of wind blew and almost knocked Stonefur over, turning him into his present state of baggy fur and dull spirit.

Tigerstar laughed at the defiance of the prisoner. He was no threat to Tigerstar, but he had to express his hatred in some way. "Don't waste your time you filthy piece of scum," Tigerstar spat amusedly. "You'll never be able to defeat us. You can become one of us if you do as I ask."

"And what would that be your Highness?" Stonefur mocked. Tigerstar calmly stared at him. His eyes seemed to be trying to coax him that he was nothing but a simple fair-minded leader, which no one would ever believe unless they were completely fox-brained.

"Oh poor Stonefur, what has your old clan been teaching you?" Tigerstar said shaking his head. He glanced at Leopardstar. "Leopardstar, you should teach your warriors some manners," Tigerstar said coldly. Leopardstar bowed her head and looked ashamed.

"Sorry Tigerstar," she muttered. Stonefur looked at her in disgust. This wasn't the old leader he used to look up to. His cold gaze seemed to burn her pelt because she fidgeted and looked up at him. She crept over to him and said, "Sorry Stonefur." Infuriated, Stonefur unsheathed his claws and in the blink of an eye he clawed his old leader's nose. A spray of blood splattered on the nearby ground. Leopardstar let out a startled caterwaul of pain and surprise. Boulder and Jaggedtooth dragged Stonefur back to Bonehill.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," Tigerstar began, "Stonefur, I thought you would've had better manners than that. Let me make my proposal _now _before you get into anymore mischief. I will let you live and join TigerClan if you kill these to filthy pieces of fox-dung you call apprentices." An evil smile spread across his face. Stonefur looked at the two apprentices.

He made a step towards them and then reared while spitting in Tigerstar's face, "I'll never kill apprentices, and you'll have to kill me to lay a single paw on them!"

Tigerstar nodded his head slightly. Darkstripe stalked towards Stonefur. "That was a once in a life time chance Stonefur. Have fun in StarClan." Darkstripe darted at Stonefur. Stonefur side-stepped and bunted his head into Darkstripe's flank. Darkstripe fell to the ground, and Stonefur pounced on him, raking his claws against his flank. Scarlet blood covered Stormfur's paws, and it ran along Darkstripe's body. Darkstripe knocked Stonefur off of him, and he ranked his claws on Stonefur's shoulders and flank. Stonefur rolled over and pounched on Darkstripe. His hind paws raked Darkstripe's belly, and the move left Darkstripe stunned.

Stonefur yowl a triumphant caterwaul. Many RiverClan cats followed his example. Blackfoot stepped in and started messing around with Stonefur. They were tangled together in a furry ball of fury. Claws raked flanks. Blood spattered everywhere. Snarls of hatred could be heard on and off. They eventually split apart, and Stonefur lashed out with his claws. Blackfoot and he were in a deadlock when Darkstripe woke up from his daze and lashed out at Stonefur. Stonefur, in his weak state, easily fell down to the ground, and Blackfoot pinned him. Blackfoot's muzzle lowered down every so slowly. His eyes filled with evil cruelness.

Stonefur's life flashed before him. He saw his mother, Bluestar, lying dead in the ThunderClan camp. He saw his father, Crookedstar, lying dead in the RiverClan camp. He saw his sister, Mistyfoot, offering him a fish after a long harsh day. This was his ending and he knew it.

But he didn't want to die just yet. Pinned down to the ground by an evil, villainous cat wasn't how he wanted to die. No retaliating. Just dying? Not okay with Stonefur.

Stonefur bit at Blackfoot's throa,t and blood dripped down, turning the tom's white fur red. He kept pushing Blackfoot back towards Bonehill. His muscles grew weary, and he started panting. Blackfoot stumbled onto the lower base of Bonehill. Stonefur glared at Tigerstar.

"Tigerstar, I don't think I'll die just right now," he spat. Tigerstar calmly stared back. His calmness made Stonefur frustrated so he leapt onto the striped tom. Half way to him Darkstripe intercepted him, and they fell to the ground. Stonefur unlocked from him and stared at the prison. He could see Mistyfoot's face, and he smiled at her. She stared worriedly at him then she cried at him. Stonefur just noticed that he made a big mistake.

It was ended just as quickly as it started. Blackfoot's claws raked Stonefur's throat, and blood flew everywhere. Stonefur fell and lay there losing blood. His eyes faltered, and he thought he could see Bluestar and Oakheart. He saw Mistyfoot run towards him through the throng of cats. His last dying word was:

"…..Mistyfoot….." Then all was silent to him as his body went limp and his soul floated into the stars.

* * *

Was it OKAY? I worked on it like three months ago. Hope it was good ^^ R&R

I know I got Crookedstar and Oakheart mixed up so sorry. lol. And there are a coulple of typing errors but I type fast XD.


End file.
